1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for supporting live or dead fish of all sizes and small game animals during cleaning. In particular, the present invention relates devices for supporting fish of all sizes and small game animals during cleaning, skinning and filleting.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fishermen and hunters face numerous challenges when cleaning, skinning and filleting fish and small game animals, particularly fish and animals with teeth, claws, barbs, whiskers, spines or horns. All fish can be slippery and generally move quite a bit when the cleaning process is started, particularly when they are still alive. Fish with barbs, spines or horns can cause injury to the person cleaning the fish when they are able to move excessively. Further, it is physically difficult to hold large fish in a convenient location during cleaning, skinning in filleting due to the weight of the fish.
Several devices have been produced to ease the difficulties encountered by fisherman and hunters. These include various types of hooks and holding devices with non-optimally-oriented hooks, moving parts, or single mounting and support mechanisms that do nothing to control a swinging and twisting fish.
Each of the patented devices listed below has at least one major shortcoming. Some of them cannot be rigidly mounted to a wall or tree or other surface without extensive modification. Some of them do not prevent a fish or small game animal from twisting during the cleaning process, whether the animal is alive or dead. Those devices require that the user dedicate one hand to stabilize the animal for proper cleaning. Thus, the user cannot effectively devote both hands to the cleaning process. Another shortcoming is the use of moving parts, or one-piece devices designed to flex or spring. The lack of rigidity is a potential safety hazard when working with slippery animals and sharp points and knives.
U.S. Pat. No. 94,076, issued to A. J. Chambers, et al., discloses an Improvement in Hog-Elevator. The device includes a ratchet, pulleys and other moving parts.
U.S. Pat. No. 143,401, issued to Moses Brenner, discloses a Slaughtering Apparatus. The device does include a pair of hooks for supporting an animal, but the hooks are mounted on tracks to move between cooling chambers of the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 508,711, issued to Ellen Hilsher, discloses a Kitchen Utensil. The device includes a plurality of single hooks for supporting a plurality of fish for cooking operations. No provision is made for cleaning fish.
U.S. Pat. No. 511,238, issued to A. H. Hietzman, discloses a Meat Hanger. The device is a large spring with a single loop for supporting the device, and a pair of points for entering a block of meat from opposite sides.
U.S. Pat. No. 911,079, issued to J. L. Smith, discloses a Gambrel Hook. The device has a single, pivoting support point and two adjustable, coplanar, oppositely-pointing hooks.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,259,109, issued to H. Kugler and J. Bauer, discloses a Fish Dressing Device. The device has an adjustable chain-mounted fish hook and a complex fishtail clamp assembly to keep fish flat.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,530,675, issued to Clarence Janes, discloses a Collapsible Animal Skinning Support. The device has a single, pivoting suspension point and several moving parts.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,614,349, issued to James Daley, discloses a Meat Hanger. The device includes moving parts connected by a hinge mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,117,447, issued to Dominic Paloni, discloses a Meat Lifter. The device has two moving parts attached at a pivot. The points are arranged to pierce a block of meat from opposite sides. There is no provision for cleaning fish or game.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,795,813, issued to Leo Brandewie, Discloses a Fish and Game Holding Device. The device includes several moving parts including a clamp for holding fish.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,199,820, issued to William Thompson, discloses a Support Hanger for Fish, Game and the Like. The device includes a single attachment point for mounting to a wall or tree and a single, pivoting hook to hold a fish.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,740,794, issued to George Smith, discloses a Fish Fillet Aid. The device includes several moving parts including a clamp for holding fish.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,833,967, issued to Lester Kieser, discloses a Fish Cleaning Board. The device includes a sliding clamp and support for holding fish.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,054,968, issued to Wilbert Statz, discloses a Small Game Holder. The device is a freestanding unit with a horizontal base plate. It has a plurality of perpendicularly connected, vertical panels with teeth for engaging fish and a window opening in a vertical panel. It is anchored in place with a horizontal panel that the user kneels upon to prevent movement.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,094,041, issued to Earl Steed, discloses a Dressing Holder for Small Game. The device is attached at a single suspension and mounting point. It requires a diamond-shaped frame and a neck-support loop for small game.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,150,460, issued to V. Doyne Clark, discloses a Fish Holder With Rotatable Clamping Jaws. The device includes several moving parts including a pair of clamping jaws for holding fish.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,543,688, issued to Oscar Barchus, discloses an Animal Skinning Holder. The device includes some movable ratchet jaws for holding game animals. There is no provision for cleaning fish.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,615,077, issued to Jay W. Beebe, discloses a Game Skinning Aid. The device has no back or support plate and is supported at a single point by its wire frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,620,386, issued to Larry Hare, discloses a Method and Apparatus for Gripping a Fish. The device includes a pair of jaws similar to a set of kitchen tongs, but with serrated edges and a pair points bent at 90 degrees. It does not allow for hands free use and is limited to use with small fish
U.S. Pat. No. 4,625,363, issued to Talmadge Watson, discloses a Squirrel Skinning Apparatus. The device includes three slots for engaging a squirrel's torso and legs. No provision for cleaning fish is disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,656,693, issued to Paul Brooks, discloses a Game Skinner. The device is constructed of wire and includes a pair of spikes for piercing an animal's legs and a wire loop for holding an animal's head. There is no provision for cleaning fish.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,101, issued to Billy Hyatt, discloses an Apparatus For Holding Small Game Animals Or Fish During Skinning, Scaling Or Butchering Operations. The device is attached to a single suspension point and not rigidly mounted. It requires a multi-part, serrated jaw mechanism with several moving parts as well.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,965,958, issued to Stephen Cedergreen et al., discloses a Fish Holder. The device is a handheld, spring-loaded clamp with jaws for grabbing a fish.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,977,643, issued to Arnold Prysock, discloses a Fish Skinning Device, and Methods of Constructing and Utilizing Same. The device includes multiple mounting members and a single hook supported from a chain.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,100,365, issued to Ronald Johnson, discloses a Game Support Rack. The device has a single suspension and mounting point and requires a triangular frame, and internally-threaded support boss and a threaded mounting spike to attach the device to a supporting structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,626,513, issued to James Curtis, discloses a Clamping Device During Skinning of a Fish. The device is a handheld, spring-loaded clamp with pronged jaws for holding a fish.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,626,514, issued to Herman Rothove, discloses a Small Game Skinning Device. The device includes several moving parts including a ratchet and cable for removing skin from an animal.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,126,126, issued to Robert McKieman, Jr., discloses a Tack With Three Prongs. The device has three horizontal or downward facing points for engaging a fabric-covered cubicle wall. Once mounted to a wall a hook is used to hang items, such as a clipboard.
European Patent No. EP0258941A2 discloses a Method And Apparatus For Cleaning Round Fish, Including Especially Mechanical Removal Of Gut From Fish. The device includes several moving parts for holding a fish for cleaning.
Therefore, there has been and continues to be a need for an easy-to-use, practical fish holder which allows safe, hands free use and maintains the fish and small game animals in a preferred stationary vertical orientation. Such a device prevents a fish from twisting and simplifies skinning, cleaning and filleting of live or dead fish of all sizes while reducing the risk of injury to the fisherman. It should have not moving parts and should be impervious to the elements.